


Drowning Hearts

by offguniverse



Category: BL - Fandom, Babii, offgun
Genre: M/M, Thai BL, gun atthaphan - Freeform, off jumpol - Freeform, offgun - Freeform, offgun married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offguniverse/pseuds/offguniverse
Summary: Gun Atthaphan believes that the best place to cry is in front of the ocean. Off Jumpol finds him there one day and tries to comfort him through his simple words. What the latter didn't know is that Gun was just practicing for his movie.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Drowning Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> pls forgive me for possible errors.

**"Sad thoughts, Atthaphan. Sad thoughts."** Gun stared into the water as it went back and forth from the shore. It didn't take too long for his tears to escape his eyes. He even closed his eyes as he felt his tears flow down his cheeks.

**"Ever wonder why the ocean is salty?"** Gun opened his eyes when he heard that voice. He was shocked but also embarrassed. He thought no one would notice. But a tall man wearing his quirky shades and a hawaiian polo asked him a random question. Gun avoided his gaze and tried to wipe his tears but it was too late. **"It's because of your tears, little guy. I have no idea who you are but please stop crying. Make the ocean less salty."** He gave Gun a pat on the shoulder before leaving.

It clearly ruined Gun's moment. As he watched the tall guy walk away, he couldn't help but laugh. No, Gun was not going crazy. It's just that he wasn't actually going through anything bad or worth crying about. He was just practicing his dramatic crying skills because the director of his latest indie film told him he's bad at it. But he feels good that there are still people like that _guy_. The world isn't completely dead, he thought. Faith in humanity is a little bit restored. 

**"My tears make the ocean salty, huh. Interesting."** Gun once again stared into the water as he felt the breeze through his skin. He then stood up and returned to his car- still thinking about the guy on his drive way home.


End file.
